


Making Do

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Making Do

Title: Making Do  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #132: Fantasies  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: At least Harry's trying.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Making Do

~ 

Harry shifted nervously. “Ready?” he asked huskily.

Severus nodded. “Proceed.”

Harry Side-Along-Apparated them to the destination. Once they arrived, he stepped back. “Time to fulfil your fantasy,” he said.

“Harry, where are we?” Severus spoke quietly.

Harry cleared his throat. “Um, a well,” he said hesitantly.

“Indeed. And why is that?”

“That was your fantasy,” Harry said. “Remember? Well sex?”

Severus shook his head. “Wall sex,” he murmured, clearly amused. “The fantasy I mentioned was _wall_ sex, Harry.”

“Oops.”

“Although,” Severus continued, manoeuvring Harry so he was leaning against the wall of the well, “I suspect we can make do.”

~


End file.
